


Sleep Tight

by Kaysigns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation, but im usually never this tired at that time, im really tired and i dont know why, its 1:30 in the morning, pls help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: listen im really tired and couldnt stop thinking of solangelo because i just got a friend interested in percy jackson so this became a thing im sorrybut basically its about nico being all sleep deprived and will helps him into bedi also learned through this that my brain does weird stuff when its not working properly





	Sleep Tight

“Nico? Nico!” I blinked out of my trance, turning my gaze to Will. “Uh, Neeks, you-” He quickly snatches a coffee pot away from me. I stared down, realizing it had started spilling over. Will sighs. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Plenty. I’m fine, don’t even worry about it.” I mumbled out, taking a sip of coffee before gagging. “Ugh, so bitter.” I reached over to the creamer and sugar. Will reached over and grabbed my hand, taking the coffe out of my other and putting it down on the table. “I think you’ve had enough of that, okay? Come on.” I grabbed a bagel on the way to the Apollo table, Will sitting me down. “You’re going to eat, and then you’re gonna go get some rest, okay?”

“Will, I told you, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. I mean, you always have bags under your eyes but this is just ridiculous.” I munched on the bagel silently. I heard Kayla and Austin just snickering as they watched me continue to try and grab at Will’s coffee. Will gave me his typical dissapointed doctor look, before staring into my soul and taking a loud slurp of coffee. I tore off a piece of my bagel and flicked it at him, hitting him right in the nose. The bagel then dropped right into his coffee with a small splash. Will looked up at me, blinking. I continued to casually eat my bagel. Will sighed, downing his cup of coffee and spitting the piece of bagel out at me. I whined, trying to dodge it and failing miserably. Will laughed triumphantly before standing up and pulling me up with him. “Come on, Death Breath. It’s time for bed.”

“Nooo…” I whined, before Shadow-Travelling a few feet and falling right in front of Jason and Percy, who abruptly stopped their conversation about shoelaces and yelped, backing away. They then realized it was me, then saw Will walking up to me, an annoyed look on his cute-ass face. “What bodily function is Nico neglecting this time?” Jason asked with a sigh. Will looked down at me, as I crawled back up to a standing position with a yawn. “Sleep, what else?”

“So not a combination of dehydration, malnutrition, and sleep deprivation like last time?” Will shrugged. “Could be that. If he’d just let me TAKE CARE OF HIM then I’d know!” I casually flipped Will off, mumbling, “Fuck ya chicken strips.” Percy snickered, before wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “We’ll help get him to bed, alright, Will?”

“Thanks.” I felt a warm hand take mine and I’m suddenly reminded how fuckin cold all my limbs are why are they always so cold I don’t understand—

There’s a snapping in my ear and I hear Jason trying to contain his laughter. What he’s laughing at I’m not entirely sure but he’s laughing. The three of them led me into my cabin and Will sets me down on my bed. When he had begun carrying me I wasn’t sure but he was. “get some sleep, okay, Nico? Please?” I whine, grabbing him by his shirt. “Don’t leave.” I hear Percy coo in the distance. “Aww, he whines like a little puppy!”

I feel myself go in and out of conciousness. “I’m gonna…beat your motherfuckin ass Jackson.” I mumble out. I feel Will lie down next to me and some kind of blanket is laid on top of me. The door to my cabin closed as Percy and Jason leave. “Sleep tight, Nico.” Will whispers into my ear. I slowly fall asleep to the gentle beat of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i want toast and its 1:30  
> my brothers gonna come out of his bedroom and see me in the kitchen eating toast at 1:30  
> and im just gonna hiss at him like a fukin gremlin  
> and yes he is also up at this time  
> because we both stay up until 2 during the summers


End file.
